


Being Together

by nomsie500



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Reunion, romantic dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500
Summary: Reuniting after such a long time apart, Alexander couldn't wait. Seeing his John again would be one of the best things to happen to him that year.





	

This was it, the day John would finally be coming home from his mission trip. Alexander could barely contain himself, he was so excited. John had been gone for almost a year with back-to-back mission trips, and he had been lonely without his boyfriend. Alexander didn't let on that he he missed John so much, but everyone who knew Alex could tell that he was having a hard time being so far away from his boyfriend.

Lafayette and Hercules were picking John up from the airport so that Alexander would have time to prepare for John's arrival. He was making dinner, a rare occurrence, and he had to make sure the house was pristine for his boyfriend's homecoming. Alexander had just finished putting the meal on plates when the door to their apartment opened. Alexander looked up and grinned. There in the doorway was the love of his life, and he could barely contain himself. Alexander squealed and ran to hug his boyfriend.

"I missed you so much," Alexander said into John's neck.

"If you missed me so much, why weren't you at the airport?" John asked, pulling back from the hug.

"Shut up," Alexander kissed him. "I wanted to make you dinner and have it be hot when you got home."

John beamed at him, "I thought something smelled good. What did you make?"

"Sit down while I bring your luggage to our room, I'll serve dinner after that," Alex responded.

"If you insist," John laughed, but complied. Alex grinned and ran off to their shared bedroom with John's suitcase in hand.

John sat down at the small table with a sigh. He took a moment to glance at his surroundings. He really had missed being New York, if he hadn't, he wouldn't have come home, but at the same time he didn't realize how much he missed the city and his boyfriend until he felt Alex in his arms again. Alexander rushed back into the kitchen, still all smiles, and grabbed two plates.

"Dinner is served," Alex said in a playful tone.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," John replied in an equally playful tone.

"It was my pleasure, good sir," Alex said. They both immediately bursted into a fit of giggles.

"I really missed you, it was really hard not having you around," Alex said, a sombre note in his voice.

"I missed you too, but being over there for so long really was worth it," John replied, taking Alexander's hand into his.

"Can you finally tell me that story you refused to tell me over the phone?" Alexander asked.

"Of course, love," John replied before launching off into the story.

Alexander just smiled and nodded along, happy to hear the sound of John's voice again. He loved John more than he could say, and him finally being home was one of the best things to happen to him this year. He hoped John would have many more adventures like this one, Alex just hoped he would be included next time. Alex expressed this sentiment to John, who just smiled and promised to follow through on the request, and they sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
